More Than Love
by ShaneMandy 4ever
Summary: Ok... another Chapter in-store for you guys...this is a story about life, devotion and memories a couple will never forget!
1. The Reception

Chapter 1: The Wedding Reception  
  
Landon had just granted Jamie, her #1 on her list. They each vowed themselves to each other, and committed to matrimony. They had just begun to run (hand- in- hand) through the crowd of their friends and family, who were blowing bubbles and throwing rice at them, wishing them "Good Luck". Once they reached the semi-large limo awaiting them, Jamie squealed, "I can't believe it. I'm finally Mrs. Jamie Carter, JAMIE CARTER!!!" She screamed in jubilation.  
  
"What do you mean finally??" questioned Landon.  
  
"Oh how little you know... I've waited my WHOLE life for this!!" answered Jamie, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh have you!!" Landon said smirking as he rapped his firm arms around Jamie's tiny waist.  
  
Jamie made herself comfortable in the limo's cozy seats making sure that Landon knew how much she loved being in his arms by grasping him tightly. She rested her head against his chest, allowing him to feel the warmth of her body on him. They were on their way to their reception, which would be held at the same restaurant that they had their first date.  
  
"Jamie.."  
  
"Hmmm...??"  
  
"Do you know how much I love you, how happy you've made me feel today, how happy to make me feel everyday... just knowing that I have you .... Do you know??????"  
  
Landon really wanted to make sure that Jamie knew who much he adored her.  
  
Jamie didn't gentle kiss on his lips. She knew that he felt all the love and passion she had for him through that kiss. Satisfied with the reaction she had given him, she turned back around before he could say anything to her. Landon just sat there, watching Jamie, amazed at all the love that filled his heart. They sat there silent for the rest of the ride to their reception, content with just being so close to each other.  
  
The ride was short, and as soon as they got there, Jamie giggled with excitement.  
  
"You ready baby"  
  
"I've never been more ready in my life Landon", answered Jamie amused by her surroundings and the great feeling she was having.  
  
Landon carefully took Jamie's hand as they walked into their reception.  
  
"And here they are now... Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Landon Carter ", announced the DJ.  
  
A loud applause soon aroused, as Landon and Jamie made their way to their seats. Landon barely had time to even sit down before Jamie asked him to dance with her.  
  
"I'd be delighted to baby "  
  
The music started as the newlyweds made their way onto the dance floor. Only Hope was their wedding song, and they had chosen it without hesitation. It meant a lot to both of them. Landon delicately took Jamie's hand, and rapped his other around her waist. Before Jamie knew it, Landon was singing along to Jamie's voice that was playing on the Cd, that Jamie made especially for their wedding. He was singing very quietly so only Jamie could hear, but she was astounded by how lovely he sung it. The dance floor had already cleared, so that Jamie and Landon where the only one's dancing.  
  
So, I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now You're my only hope  
  
The song ended sooner then they had expected, and it was time for them to take their seats. Reverend was the first to confront them.  
  
"Landon I'm sure you know how difficult this is..." he stated looking at Jamie "... but I want you both to know you have my blessing and I wish you both the best of luck on your beautiful marriage"  
  
Jamie was the first to answer... "Oh... Thank you Daddy... I'm sure you know how much this means to Landon and I ", and she placed a kiss on her fathers cheek.  
  
I just shook his hand, which he then led into a fatherly hug. "Thank you sir... I'll take good care of Jamie for you."  
  
The night went by quickly, with conversations from Landon's mother, father, and of course, Eric. Dean and the gang were unable to make it.  
  
Jamie and Landon were the last to leave, and made sure that each of their guests got a "Thank you for being here... It really meant a lot to us!!"  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
They were in the limo traveling to the airport for their honeymoon.  
  
"Ok Landon... I let you pick-out where we are going for our honeymoon, but you still haven't told me... So...WHERE ARE WE GOING!!!!" Jamie commented with anxiousness. She let Landon pack her bags since he insisted on it being a surprise. But now she needed to know... it had been on her mind the entire night.  
  
"A little anxious are we????... well I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you!!" Landon smirked.  
  
"Lannndooonnnn... please tell me!!!"  
  
"Nope there's only one way for me to tell you " he grinned evilly.  
  
"And what's that Carter..." Jamie answered toying with Landon's hair.  
  
"Well, you'd have to seduce me, and I'm in-seducible" responded Landon, matter- of- factly. He knew that Jamie wouldn't go that far just to know where they were going!!!!! But, he didn't know that Jamie had another idea in mind.  
  
"Oh yeah...??" But before Landon could say another word, Jamie had pulled him to a succulent kiss, with tongue, lips, everything. Never, had she EVER kissed him like that before. Jamie felt this feeling of passion wash over her as she kept him going. Landon had never experienced anything like it before, but he wasn't going to be the one to make it stop. His heart fluttered every-time their lips touched. "Jamie..." he moaned against her lips. Love, happiness, adoration, and pleasure were switched between them, just before Jamie finally pulled away.  
  
She sat back up straight, fixed her rumpled dress and hair, and then turned back to Landon replying "And you said you were in-seducible" and then smiled her Cheshire cat smile, one that Landon will never forget. He just stared at her, in shock of what she had just done. Never had they kissed like that,... although it was only for a few seconds they had just never done that before. Their kisses were usually just brushes of their lips enough to satisfy both of them, but just then, that was... Incredible!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ummm...Uhhhhh... auhhhh..." Stuttered Landon.  
  
"A little lost at words are we..." replied Jamie. Jamie knew that she had taken a large step in their relationship, but they weren't married before, and in her eyes, they could do anything they wanted to now!!!!!!  
  
"So about our honey moon... where are we going??" Jamie whispered so softly into Landon's ear. Jamie's breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine and made the hairs on his back stand up.  
  
Landon turned to look at Jamie and stared into her big chocolate eyes. She locked her eyes with his and was mesmerized by his soft features and most adorable face.  
  
"Landon... did you know that you have the most adorable face in the world?"  
  
Landon finally got enough courage to say something "I do now!"  
  
They sat in silence for a while, with Jamie rapped around Landon in a tight bear-hug, while Landon sat wondering why and how he was so lucky to be with someone like Jamie.  
  
"Bahamas", stated Landon  
  
"What???" It was so out- of no-where that Landon said this.  
  
"Were going to the Bahamas on our honeymoon." He smiled adoringly.  
  
Ok... that's the end of chapter one. Please review and tell me if I should continue this story!!!!!!! Thanx!!!!!!!! 


	2. Welcome, to the Bahamas

Chapter 2: The First Day of Their Honeymoon  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed. I appreciate you taking time to look at my story!!! If ever, you have any comments or anything for me, just leave it in the reviews!! Thanx again!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"THE BAHAMAS!!!", Jamie screamed.  
  
( Landon knew it was on Jamie's list to go to the Bahamas and he was more than happy to make that come true for her, not to mention it was a pretty romantic spot for a honeymoon. Jamie and Landon had switched their lists with each other while they were engaged. Landon came up with the idea, and both promised to do everything in their power to help grant all their desires.)  
  
"Yes Jamie, the BAHAMAS!!!," he laughed as Jamie pulled Landon into a loveable bear-hug. Jamie was so excited, she had always dreamed of going to the Bahamas because that's where her parents honeymoon was.  
  
"Oh Landon... you don't know how much this means to me. I love you so much!!! So much!!!," she rejoiced with a smile that touched the sky.  
  
They had finally reached the airport, and were ready to take on their 6 and ½ hr. flight. Jamie was really scared of being in a plane, but Landon didn't complain because the whole time she held onto him tightly. Jamie and Landon didn't even notice all the people starring at them because they still had their wedding clothes on. Both were to memorized with each other's companionship.  
When they reached the Bahamas, it was about 8:00 in the morning. They both had slept on the plane so they were quite ready to start their day.  
When they arrived at their hotel, they were showed to the "Honeymoon Suite" that Landon had booked. Before Jamie could open the door, Landon scooped-up Jamie and opened the door, leading Jamie into their spacious room. The floor, bed, bathtub, and eating table were all sprinkled with red rose petals. The room had a beautiful scent to it that Landon could only describe as Jamie. Outside the large sliding door, was a balcony that overlooked an enormous pool, and the beautiful botanical garden. 'Jamie's going to adore it here' Landon thought to himself.  
  
"Oh my gosh Landon, this room, it's... gorgeous!! And look at this view... have you ever seen such a beautiful thing before." Jamie hustled out, saying it all in one breath. Landon put down Jamie to let her explore the room.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact, Mademoiselle, I have seen something more beautiful before", Landon stated with a French accent.  
  
"Well then you'll have to take me there sometime", Jamie answered running through the room, admiring all it's beauty.  
  
"Sorry Jamie, that's not possible."  
  
"But Landon, I want to see it too", Jamie said putting on a pouty face. Landon walked up to Jamie, and brought her in a hug, but enough to see her large chocolate eyes. He brought her to the mirror, standing behind her, he whispered "If you want to see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, then just look into that mirror... Jamie,... the most beautiful thing I've ever seen is... YOU!!!!"  
  
Jamie turned around with soft tears in her eyes. "Landon, that's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." Landon just stood there smiling, knowing he meant every word that he just said. Jamie was his world, his beauty, his joy... she meant everything to him. Landon reached down to place a gentle kiss on Jamie's lips.  
  
When they pulled away, Jamie said in the cutest tone, "Landon, I'd really like to get out of this dress. I think I'd like to take a bubble bath, do you mind starting the water, while I get our suitcases unloaded."  
  
"Sure thing sweetie "  
  
Jamie went out into the hallway to bring in the suitcases and get out some clothes to change into. While Jamie got her clothes ready, Landon went to get the water started. But suddenly Landon realized something, Jamie was still sick. He had completely forgotten about it, and he guessed she had too. 'No wonder she wants to relax, she's probably extremely tired' Landon thought. Landon decided to put some rose petals in Jamie's bath, he thought she'd like that. When Jamie was finished getting her clothes ready she stepped into the bathroom to see if Landon was done. Landon was in awe when he saw Jamie. She was wrapped in a single towel, with her hair flowing down her soft shoulders. Landon stood in shock at what he was seeing, Jamie really was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.  
  
"Landon is everything ok??" Obviously, Jamie had noticed Landon's staring eyes.  
  
"Yeah everything's fine, enjoy your bath!", he was half way out the door when Jamie called to him. Already in her bath, she called "Landon... wouldn't you like to join me??" Jamie said pouting her berry lips. Landon just looked around the room, wondering if she really just said that to him.  
  
"Jamie, I really shouldn't..."  
  
"Oh Landon... were married now... just come in and relax... Ok??" Landon took off his clothes, and laid them neatly on the bed, so not to get wrinkled. He took a towel out of his suitcase and wrapped it around himself. He then walked into the bathroom to find Jamie playing with the bubbles. Landon slipped into the tub sitting opposite Jamie. They found themselves talking about how they were looking forward to their honeymoon, and how they were so excited that they would be spending 2 weeks in this luxurious place.  
They had just gotten out of their baths and were starting to dry each other off. They were both amazed at how intimate just sharing a bath with one another was.  
  
"Hey Jamie, I'm a bit hungry, would you like me to order some room service so we could eat in here instead of having to leave." It was about 11:30 now.  
  
"Sure thing Landon, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
During their lunch, Landon began thinking about Jamie being sick. He knew she had to relax and take an easy, but he also wanted her to enjoy her stay here.  
  
"Jamie would you like to go swimming??"  
  
"Well Landon, I... I... I..."  
  
"Jamie???"  
  
"I've never been swimming before!!" Jamie explained that her father never thought it was justly.  
  
"Oh baby, you'd love it!!!"  
  
"Landon, I'd really like to go swimming with you, I've wanted to ever since I was a little girl, but I don't have a bathing suit."  
  
"I know Jamie, I'm the one who packed your suitcase remember... anyways I saw that you didn't have any bathing suits, so I brought you one!" Landon answered holding up a tiny flowery bikini.  
  
"Landon, I can't wear that, look how revealing it is!!!" Jamie exclaimed thinking back to her father, knowing how he would have considered it a sin to be so revealing to the world.  
  
"I know, it's great isn't it!!!!" Landon slyly said with his devilish grin, he would love to see Jamie in something like that. Jamie just laughed at this and gave him a playish slap on the arm.  
  
"Now Jamie, go in the bathroom and try it on. I'll clean up in here, and when you're done in there we'll go to the pool. Now I know you think it's... well it's... different... from the clothes that you normally wear but there's always time for a change, right? So now go put this on, so I can see how sexy you look in it!!" Landon said with his boyish smile that made Jamie's heart throb.  
  
"Fine Landon, but if I look really silly, I don't want you mocking me for the rest of the day, nor do I want anyone else to look at me, got-it??"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way baby"  
  
While Jamie was changing in the bathroom, Landon cleaned up their meal, and quickly put on his swimming- trunks. Jamie had just emerged from the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her slim figure. She was pretty nervous about this. She didn't think it was right to show your stomach or so much skin in public.  
  
"Oh Jamie, let me see"  
  
Jamie answered by shaking her head 'no'.  
  
"Oh come on Jamie, you have nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
Jamie slowly unraveled the towel and let it fall from her body. Landon just stood there amazed at how incredible, touchable, kissable, her body looked. Her hair was in little wisps circling her angelic face. Jamie had long, thin legs and a smooth stomach. The bathing suit showed all her curves. Landon quickly rushed over to Jamie, and wrapped the towel back around her.  
  
"Landon... is something the matter?? I look horrible don't I, I knew it." Jamie said sadly by her husband's rejection. Landon saw she had tears in her eyes and he could only think what she through he meant by his action.  
  
"Oh no Jamie... You look gorgeous. It's just that I don't want anyone else to see you like this. There's to many single men running around this place... and well, Jamie... they'll... they'll think your gorgeous and then I'll get really jealous if I see them looking at you. I'm afraid you'll have to just swim in some shorts and a t-shirt." Landon admitted.  
  
"Oh no Carter... you spent money on this bathing suit and since I already took off the tag, I'm going to wear it. But what I don't get is why you'd be jealous..." Jamie commented pulling Landon into a hug, and a tender kiss.  
  
"You're the only one who I love with all my heart, and no matter how cute those guys are, no matter how much they stare... I'll only give all of me to you!!!" Jamie giggled pointing a finger on Landon's lips.  
  
While Jamie and Landon were walking out to the pool, Jamie kept her towel wrapped securely around her, still embarrassed, while Landon kept an eye out for any men who were staring at Jamie. Once in the pool, Jamie began "trying" to swim. Luckily, Landon was there to give her coaching on how to swim. He had known how to swim for a long time now, that's how he had been able to save Clay Gephart when he jumped.  
  
"Now Jamie, just start like this", Landon said showing Jamie the front stroke.  
  
...........................................................................................  
  
The swimming went well for Jamie. She caught on quickly. After they swam, Jamie suggested that Landon take a drive around the town, looking for places they could visit during the week, while Jamie gave an excuse that she wanted to take a nap, but Jamie had another idea in mind. Landon had insisted about not going, but Jamie said she would never bathe with him again if he didn't leave. Landon gave up after Jamie's threat, and decided it would be best to leave.  
While Landon was gallivanting, Jamie was off preparing a candlelight dinner. She had order some elegant meals for them, and had even picked out a relaxing tape for them to listen to during dinner. When Landon had arrived from his travels, Jamie delighted him in a silky nightgown with spaghetti straps. The lights were turned low, and melodious music was being played.  
  
"Jamie, what's all this for... I mean, you were supposed to be sleeping."  
  
"Well, I thought it would be right to celebrate our first night on our honeymoon with this."  
  
While they were concluding the dinner Jamie had planned for them, Landon could not stop thinking about how sexy and angelic Jamie looked. The candlelight danced around her face while her eyes twinkled with love. He knew that Jamie was still sick and that he wouldn't be able to go anything further then the kiss they had had in the limo. It would be too much on Jamie's sickness, and he didn't want to loose her any faster than he had too. Jamie's voice broke him out of his trance.  
  
"Landon, actually I did this dinner for a certain reason." Jamie said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Baby what is it??" Landon answered trying to coax her, by rubbing her arm.  
  
"Landon... I... they... I..."  
  
"Jamie??"  
  
"Landon... they might have a way to help cure my cancer!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ok... Thats the end of this chapter. Long, I know but there was so much to write. Please... Read and review, and give me some new idea's!! Thanks Again!! --- Kristin Marie 


	3. Sleep Tight

Hey guys... Thanks for all the super reviews!!! Yes, as many of you probably noticed I did spell wrapped, "rapped" a few times. But when you're writing these stories your brain sort of freezes! Anyways, sorry about the wait... here's the next chapter... review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter contains some PG-13 rated things!!!  
  
"Landon... they might have a cure for my cancer!!"  
  
"That's great Jamie!!!", Landon exploded, picking up Jamie and spinning her around in a tight hug. Jamie was his light at the end of the tunnel and now that she might be able to grow old with him and be able to spend a lifetime with him, he was the happiest person in the world. Landon soon noticed that Jamie was about to bawl right in his arms.  
  
"Jamie, baby?...what's the matter... aren't you happy??"  
  
"L-Landon... I'm afraid... that..." Jamie squeezed out between sobs.  
  
"Jamie what are you afraid of?? ", Landon questioned looking deep into her eyes, while caressing Jamie's soft hand. Landon was lost in her eyes and Jamie was the first to break their lock, bowing her head to the floor.  
  
Jamie said through closed eye's to keep tears from jerking out, "Landon... I'm afraid that you'll regret marrying me if I get better."  
  
"Jamie..." Landon answered lifting Jamie's chin with a finger. "I would never, ever, EVER regret marrying you. I love you with my whole heart, mind, body, and soul. You mean absolutely everything to me. I would give my own life to keep you from feeling pain."  
  
"I love you Landon... I love you so much!!!" Jamie said bringing Landon into a loving hug. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying their embrace.  
  
"Jamie why don't you stay here, and I'll clean up dinner."  
  
"Ok Landon..."  
  
Jamie went and lied down on their bed. She recapped on their first day in the Bahamas; how they went swimming, and how much she enjoyed Landon's company. Soon she was fast asleep. When she woke up, she saw that it was still dark out. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 2:30AM in the morning, and that Landon was not by her side or in bed with her. She walked out onto their balcony, where she saw Landon asleep on the padded swing out-side. The sight of him made her laugh silently. He was crawled up in a ball, with his legs tight to his chest, just so he could fit on the swing.  
  
"Landon... Landon wake-up..." Jamie whispered trying to wake him up as gently as possible. She knew that swing couldn't have been comfortable.  
  
"But mom, please, five minutes longer", Landon mumbled out with his eyes still closed, apparently still asleep.  
  
"Excuse me, Landon... I am not your mother!! Landon??" Jamie starting to get louder.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to marry Jamie... I love her!!!!"  
  
"Oh, and just how much do you love her??" Jamie asked playing along.  
  
"Momma, I'd give my life for Jamie to be happy."  
  
Jamie was in awe; she didn't know what to do, what to say. She wanted to wake Landon up, but obviously, he was in a deep slumber. ' I know what will wake him up, plus I get to thank him for loving me so much.' Jamie put her head down next to Landon's and gave him a gentle, juicy, and tender kiss on the lips. Landon's eye's shot open immediately when he felt Jamie kiss him.  
  
After Jamie pulled away, Landon asked, "Jamie, what are you doing...and why am I sleeping on this swing??" He tried to take in his surroundings. The moonlight lit Jamie's face, leaving her with a glowing appearance.  
  
"Well sleepy-head...I came out here to ask you the same question. When I woke up, you weren't next to me. I came out here and found you sleeping on the swing."  
  
"I remember now... I didn't know if you would be comfortable with me in the same bed with you... I know were married, but I didn't want to rush into anything you weren't ready for..." He was about to continue, but Jamie interrupted him.  
  
"Like sleeping in the same bed??" Jamie stated sarcastically.  
  
"Well, yes... You were asleep already when I returned from taking care of our dinner, and well I went to sleep outside, I guess."  
  
"Oh Landon, did you really think I didn't want to sleep in the same bed with you or that I wouldn't want to wake up in your arms?? Landon we are married now... Those simple things shouldn't concern you, shouldn't concern us. We're together now, isn't that what you wanted??" Jamie questioned, trying to understand Landon's point-of-view.  
  
"Of course it's what I wanted. Ever since our first date, I wanted to marry you. It's just, I didn't know how you would take it."  
  
"Well, now you know that I want you to be there every time I go to sleep or wake up, got-it??" Jamie stated pointing to Landon's chest.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
"Good "  
  
Landon scooted over to let Jamie sit on the swing too. He gathered her in his arms, while she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Now this... this is how I want to wake up every day." stated Jamie, very content in Landon's safe arms.  
  
"What... in a swing outside at –what time is it??"  
  
"Two-thirty in the morning"  
  
"Oh... in a swing outside at 2:30 in the morning??"  
  
"No silly... I want to wake up in your arms." Jamie answered looking up at Landon, smiling a massive grin. Landon just stared at Jamie, amazed at how she could surprise him. Her words could penetrate his soul, and make his heart jump.  
  
"I love you Jamie!!" Landon declared, bringing Jamie into an unbreakable kiss.  
  
"Landon, lets go inside... I'm still sleepy," Jamie stated after their kiss was complete. Landon immediately scooped Jamie up into his arms, and brought her inside. He gently laid her down on their bed, while he went around to the other side, and made himself cozy underneath the sheets.  
  
"Landon..."  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
"This is going to be a great honeymoon."  
  
"As long as I'm with you, anywhere I go will be great."  
  
Jamie brought Landon into a kiss. It grew from soft to passionate to Jamie beginning to unbutton Landon's nightshirt.  
  
"Jamie, are you sure about this... I mean your health and what if..."  
  
"Landon... forget about my health right now, this is our first morning waking up in the Bahamas and I want you to see just how much I love you."  
  
Landon was about to say something else, when Jamie's hungry kiss shut him up. Landon's hand was running all over Jamie's thigh, while Jamie planted soft kisses along Landon's neck.  
  
"Jamie... you don't know what that does to me "  
  
"I think I do..."  
  
Landon could tell Jamie was nervous about this, but quite-frankly she hid it well. He knew this was her first time, but he didn't know if Jamie knew this was his first time as well.  
  
"Jamie, I just wanted to let you know... I'm not expecting anything from you..."  
  
"Good to know Landon "  
  
They start to kiss again. Landon slides off Jamie's nightgown, leaving her with only a bra on with matching panties. Landon is astonished at how beautiful Jamie looks. Her undergarments are both light blue and are covered with lace. Jamie allows Landon to unhook her bra while she works on his boxers. She slides them off with her feet. Landon starts to kiss Jamie's neck while his hands take off Jamie's underwear. When Jamie is ready, she opens her legs; Jamie and Landon become one. They move together, now under the sheets. When they feel their release, both begin to relax. Jamie lays her head back on Landon's chest, while he strokes her damp hair; it was hot underneath the covers.  
  
"Landon, that was..."  
  
"Incredible, amazing, unbelievable..."  
  
"Yes... I love you so much Landon Rollins Carter..."  
  
"And I love you Jamie Elizabeth Sulli- I mean Carter" Jamie gave Landon a playful look that said, ' don't you ever call me Sullivan again.'  
  
They fell asleep that night- well morning- in each other's arms surrounded by happiness, love, and devotion. Landon and Jamie were married and now one, and nothing could break that!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok... that's the end of this chapter. Please Review and PLEASE give me some ideas. I promise to credit you in the story if you help!!! Thanks!! ---Kristin Marie 


	4. Missing?

Hey guys... It's me again!!!! Ready for the next chapter??? Anyways, I just wanted to let you know, that I will be on vacation for two weeks. I leave July 11th and return around July 21st, therefore I won't be able to update my story!!! I will try to make this a long, motivating chapter to keep you interested in this story. Sorry to anyone who recently read chapter 4, I screwed all the chapters up so they were really out of order. This is the new-chapter 4!!!!!!- All the Other Chapters should be in the right order now!!!!!PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't forget about More Than Love!!!!!!!!!!!!! Without further a-do, let the chapter begin...  
  
Landon's POV:  
  
I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face and the warm, sunrays penetrating my skin. I was facing the outside of the bed, and when I turned to see my Jamie, see was not there. I was at first very alarmed. I began to think none of the past few days happened, but that thought quickly vanished when I looked around at the hotel room, noticing it was not my normal wake-up place, my bedroom. I sat up and figured that Jamie was in the bathroom, but when I went in there, she was still not around. I began to panic. ' Where could Jamie be??' I decided to get dressed when I noticed that my pajama pants were not where they were last night, and that all of our clothes had been picked up off the floor from our little 'rendezvous' . The candle's-which I forgot to clean up the night before- were now cleaned of their melted wax, and neatly stacked in a pile. Jamie obviously had cleaned before she left to go wherever she did. I thought about calling our parents to see if she had called them, but decided against that, I didn't want to get them nervous too. I quickly got dressed, not even bothering to take a shower, I didn't want to waste my precious time of looking for Jamie. I knew she wouldn't go far, so I decided to ask the hotel clerk at the front desk if they had seen her. They said no, and I quickly jumped to conclusions that maybe she went to a hospital. I calmed myself down, and logically told myself that Jamie would never be that selfish to not even tell me she wasn't feeling well. I looked through the swimming pool crowd to see if Jamie possibly wanted to show off her swimming lessons that I had taught her yesterday, but unfortunately, she wasn't there. I panicked again, while I looked through the game room, golf course, tennis courts and even the hotel's bar, but of-course Jamie was not there. I was about to return to the hotel room to call the police, when I noticed an entrance to the botanical garden.  
  
"Jamie... PLEASE be here" Landon thought aloud, he was becoming quite annoyed at the situation and even more anxious to find Jamie.  
  
Jamie's POV:  
  
I was sitting on the bench that was located inside the botanical garden, enjoying all of God's beauty and the sweet smells when I saw Landon rush over to me in a quick sprint.  
  
"Oh my God, where have you been" Landon said raising his voice like I had never heard before. It actually scared me a little.  
  
"Please Landon do not take the Lord's name in vain, and I've been here, at the botanical garden, silly!!" I said turning to admire the lovely flowers once again.  
  
"Oh, don't you silly me Jamie... I've been running all over this hotel looking for you, and you mean to tell me, you've been here all morning"  
  
"Yes" I said calmly compared to Landon's out of breath speeches.  
  
"Jamie how could you do this to me. I've been worried sick ever since I woke up, you should be happy I saw the entrance to this garden, I was about to go report you as missing to the police."  
  
"Oh Landon, where did you think I'd be" I answered smiling, wanting to hug him badly; he's adorable when he gets mad.  
  
"Don't you think that if I knew where'd you be, that I wouldn't have been running around for the last two hours looking for you. How could you be so selfish???" Landon threatened in an angry, agitated voice.  
  
"Landon, I left a note for you next to the clock. Didn't you see it??" I questioned him; I was in no mood to fight about this.  
  
"Oh yes Jamie I saw the note, that's why I've been running around like a chicken without my head." Landon answered sarcastically.  
  
I giggled at his last remark-him comparing himself to a chicken-!!! I couldn't believe he was so angry with me, but I guess I'd be worried in his position too.  
  
"Look Landon, I'm very sorry. I promise next time to tell you where I'm going, and not just leave a note." Landon still didn't look satisfied, actually he didn't have an expression on his face at all. I pointed up my pinky finger, and stuck it out in the middle of us.  
  
"I pinky –swear." I said with one of my childish smiles.  
  
I had been standing there in front of Landon for what seemed like hours, when he decided to sit down on the bench behind us, not bothering with my pinky-swear.  
  
"Umm.. Landon... Is there something you want to talk about with me."  
  
I asked turning to face him head-on. I wanted to see his emotions, what he was thinking. He just looked at me and put his head in his hands. He soon began to shake and I knew he was crying.  
  
"Landon..."  
  
"What???" He said agitated again.  
  
"Why are you crying, is it because you couldn't find me?" I asked sympathetically.  
  
"Jamie you have no idea how worried you had me. I even went to the hotel bar to look for you. I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you, even if you were just missing for a day. Don't you understand that??... You put me through –with lack of a better term- hell!!! Yes Jamie, I've been in hell for the last two hours. I'm surprised I haven't died of being scared already." Landon answered my question with seriousness and kindness all at the same time.  
  
"Gosh Landon, I'm really sorry. I guess I didn't realized you cared for me so much. I mean I never thought that you would call the police for not being able to find me. I never really had anyone that worried for me so much, except my father of-course. But he was usually always with me. I guess what I really mean to say is, that I would never, ever run away from you, ever. You mean to much to me Landon." I said with a sad, small smile.  
  
Landon pulled me into a hug, which was filled with more happiness than I have ever known. He let his tears fall freely, not afraid to show how concerned he was. Once he got all of his emotions out, he pulled back and stared into my eyes.  
  
"Jamie, I'm very sorry for raising my voice at you. I promise to never do that again. I know I scared you when I saw your lower lip tremble, so I want to promise you now that I will never hurt you. Ok, but please, don't ever scare me like that again!!"  
  
"Kay..." I answered pulling us back into an embrace.  
  
We decided to get some lunch since it was around 2 o-clock. Landon suggested we go to the hotel's bar. He said that they'd probably have really good food there. I agreed with him, as long as we didn't have to drink alcohol. He said yes and we were on our way.  
  
The bar was a lot nicer than I thought it would be. It actually was a bar slash restaurant so it didn't only serve appetizers and beer. After lunch, we decided to go to the beach. I really wanted to go there. We changed into beach clothes, and hopped in our rented car to head out. When we arrived, the beach was very crowded. Landon said he wanted to learn how to surf here since the waves at Beaufort didn't get very big. I said that if he was going to take some lesson's that I would take them with him.  
  
"Really Jamie, That would be great!!!!!!!! Let's go see if we can find a teacher to schedule lessons."  
  
"Ok Landon!"  
  
We found an excellent and recommended teacher, and scheduled lessons for later this week when it would be less crowded. We found an empty area on the beach and set up our umbrella and blanket. We didn't have a care in the world, but we acted like our parents, making sure everything was just perfect. I was the first to head towards the water. It looked so beautiful. It was a soft blue color, but it was as clear as glass. The ocean is what made coming to the Bahamas a number on my list. I could see all the tropical fish nearby, swimming around my legs as I jumped into the water. The sand was like velvet, encircling my feet. Landon soon joined me in the water. After about two hours of just goofing off and playing in the ocean, we got out to dry.  
  
End of Jamie's POV!!  
  
The sun was just about to set over the water, while Landon and Jamie cuddled up to watch it descend.  
  
"Jamie, I had a really great time today, except for all that morning stuff, but let's not think about that."  
  
"Landon, I had a wonderful time today too."  
  
Landon wrapped his arms protectively around Jamie, allowing each to feel one another's body warmth. As the last of the sun was setting, the couple shared a soft kiss. Both had had another memorable and enjoyable day as being Mr. and Mrs. Carter!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok... that's it. Not as long as I had hoped, but I thought that was one of the best chapters. I promise that I will update as soon as I get back, but in the meantime, keep those reviews coming. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing my story, it means a great deal to me. Also, if anyone has any AWTR stories that their writing, be sure to note them, and I'll make it a point to read and review them too!!! Anyways, enjoy the rest of ya'll summers'!!---- Kristin Marie (( 


	5. If Your Asking!

Hey Peeps... It's great to start writing another chapter again. I've decided that as long as I can think of things to write for this story, then I'll keep it going!!!!!! Hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter!! Read and Review!!!-Please!!!!!!!!  
  
It had been a few days since their night on the beach, but Landon and Jamie were enjoying all of their time alone. This was by-far a super honeymoon for them. Although they would be leaving the Bahamas in a few days, they were still anxious to get back home to see their families. Today would start Jamie and Landon's third surfing lesson. They had both mastered standing on the board and could actually ride a wave for a few seconds.  
  
Jamie woke up to the suns' rays penetrating her back. Obviously, Landon was up already and had opened their French doors, allowing the warm light to enter their suite. Jamie lie in bed, lingering, not wanting to start the day. She was really exhausted from the past few days. Never the less, Jamie woke herself up, ready to take on whatever the day may bring. She knew as long as Landon was by her side, she could accomplish anything. She walked into the bathroom, expecting to see Landon there. But he wasn't. Jamie walked into the kitchen area, where she was greeted by smoke and an awful burning smell. Soon, the smoke alarm sounded.  
  
"What happened??, Jamie asked in a concerned voice. She could see Landon's figure a-mist the smoke. He opened a window and started to fan the air.  
  
"Oh gosh Jamie, everything was going to be perfect... I was just trying to make you breakfast. Landon walked over to the table and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Landon..." Jamie said while walking over to where Landon was sitting.  
  
"Jamie, it was going to be perfect. And the sad thing is it was only eggs and toast... Oh gosh, I would have impressed you." Landon said now smirking, as though silently laughing at what just happened.  
  
"Landon, I am impressed. Really!" Jamie quickly inserted as to make him believe her. "It was very thoughtful of you, and I appreciate the kind thought" Jamie continued, meaning every word she said. She grabbed Landon and pulled him into a heart-warming hug, ending it with giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"So I guess your making breakfast, again." Landon made sure to emphasize the 'again' part. He was really upset about this.  
  
"I have a better idea, why don't we both make breakfast, together." Jamie replied in a playish voice, emphasizing on the 'together' part, just like Landon.  
  
After breakfast was made, eaten, and cleaned-up, Landon and Jamie both got ready to meet their surfing instructor for a their lesson.  
  
"Jamie, you ready yet, we have to leave in 5 minutes?" Landon called to Jamie through the bathroom door.  
  
"I don't know, I think I'm ready" Jamie answered opening the closed bathroom door, so that it was wide open. "Do I look ok, I really want to impress our instructor; he's so cute!!" Jamie continued, in one of her bubble-ly voices. Jamie stood next to the door in her bra and a pair of her shorter- shorts.  
  
"What??" Landon answered, shocked at what he saw, and at what Jamie was saying.  
  
"Well... how do I look??" Jamie asked, trying not to let on to Landon that she was just fooling with him, while whirling in a circle to let Landon see all of her.  
  
"You can't be serious" Landon answered in complete and utter confusion. On one hand, Jamie looked incredible and on the other hand, she was trying to impress another man looking that way.  
  
"Oh... Landon I'm very serious... you're just going to have to learn how to be jealous," Jamie said calmly, trying not to let her laughter get the best of her. Jamie loved playing jokes on Landon. He was always so gullible.  
  
"That's it, he's going to hell!" Landon said whipping back around and heading for his keys.  
  
"Uh... Landon where are you going??" Jamie called out, following after Landon.  
  
"He is going to learn never to mess with Landon Carter's wife ever again." Landon said to himself, but loud enough for Jamie to hear.  
  
"Oh gosh, no Landon... I was just... just..."  
  
"Just what Jamie??" Landon turned to face Jamie dead on. Jamie could see the hate and anger through his eyes and facial expressions.  
  
"I was... jus..t fool....ing ...around," Jamie answered through her giggles. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She was starting to get a belly-ache from laughing so much.  
  
"Landon, I wasn't serious, did you think I was actually serious" Jamie questioned, already knowing the answer. "Gosh Landon, I love messing with you, your just so cute when you get mad."  
  
"Hmm... I wonder where I've heard that before." Landon said starting to lighten up. He was becoming amused by Jamie's laughing spasm. She couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Ok, now hurry up and go get ready"  
  
"But I am" Jamie said with a serious face.  
  
Landon gave her one of those looks that said 'Move it, young lady'.  
  
"Ok, Ok..." Jamie said walking back to her closet to get her clothes.  
  
The ride to the beach had its usual silence. Both rarely talked while they were in the car together. It was always just a ride filled with love, happiness, and peace. Gentle touches were normally shared between them, but never any conversations. It was a place where they could be alone, and they knew each other so well, that they didn't need to talk to one another. They knew each other's thoughts and feelings... most of the time. But today was different. Landon had something on his mind, and Jamie knew it.  
  
Landon started to pull over to a shoulder on the road. Jamie didn't know why, so she thought she'd ask.  
  
"Landon??" She questioned.  
  
He turned the car off, fidgeted with his hands for a while, and then turned to Jamie.  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
Jamie knew what was coming next. The only time that Landon was 'that' serious was when he wanted to talk about her cancer. She also knew that she hadn't said anything else about it since that candlelight dinner they had together, and that was some time ago.  
  
"Ok Landon, what do you want to talk about?" Even though she already knew what was bothering him, she wanted to see where he was going to take it.  
  
"Jamie, this whole vacation I've been thinking about one thing. And it's something I know I shouldn't be thinking about." Landon paused to take in a deep breath and to prepare himself for the next thing he was going to say.  
  
"Jamie, I can stop thinking about your... your... your..."  
  
"My cancer, Landon..."  
  
"Yes!" Landon said gulping down hard. It was still a matter he hated discussing.  
  
"Look, I know we haven't talked about it since the time you brought it up at dinner. But Jamie, I just have to ask you one thing! Were you serious?? About the cure!!"  
  
"Yes, Landon I was" Jamie said letting out a sigh.  
  
"So... Do you mind telling me what all this is about?" Landon asked with gentleness in his voice. His forehead tightened up, as he gave Jamie that 'continue" look. He gave the same face to her when he asked her what her number 1 was, while they were in the cemetery.  
  
"Landon this isn't the place..." But Jamie was interrupted by Landon's sturdy voice.  
  
"Jamie, Please... We need to talk about this, now!!!!"  
  
"Ok... well, do you remember the doctor's appointment I had two days before our wedding?"  
  
"Of course... It was the first appointment that you didn't want me to go to."  
  
"And again, I'm deeply sorry about that, but it plays a role with this discussion. When the doctor called me, he sounded concerned. I knew I could handle just about whatever he was going to tell me. But you, I didn't want you to get emotional before our wedding. I figured if it was anything life- threatening that he wanted to tell me, I'd just tell you when I got home. So please forgive me."  
  
"I do, but... uh... please continue," Landon inserted into Jamie's speech, just to give her some comfort."  
  
"Kay, anyway, when I went to my doctor's, he said that it looked like there were signs that I was improving. He also informed me that there had been a recent discovery of a strong, new medicine that just might send me into remission if I take it correctly. It's a pill that I would have to take 5-days a week, two-times a day. But he warned that the effects on me would be very sickening. I'll become extremely weak, lackadaisical, and will probably become very grumpy. He told me that this pill was only recommended because it's the last resort and because I have shown some improvement."  
  
Landon listened to Jamie ramble on and on, but the only thing that stood out in his head was ' the last resort'. Landon could not believe that Jamie said that. How could she give up hope??!!  
  
"The doctor wants me to tell him my decision when we return from our honeymoon. He suggested I wait to tell you until we arrive here, and then we could discuss it."  
  
"Did you tell your father yet??" Was all Landon could get out of his mouth.  
  
"No, I thought you should be the first to know." Jamie answered with an un- easy grin. She looked like she was sick to her stomach.  
  
"Are you ok baby??" Landon asked with a very fretful voice.  
  
"Yeah, I just feel a little dizzy, I'll be better in a minute." After a few minutes and Jamie's head stopped spinning, she figured she'd get back to the conversation.  
  
"So about my decision, basically I haven't made one yet, I wanted to know how you felt about this first."  
  
"Is there any chance that this medication could harm you in any way??"  
  
Jamie knew what Landon was talking about; her death.  
  
"The doctor said that there is a 10% chance that if my body can't handle this medication, that I could die." Jamie said it so openly that it sent Landon into shock.  
  
"Well Jamie, I have no idea what to tell you, that 10% has really screwed up my mind. Yes, there's a 90% chance that we could spend the rest of our lives together, but then there's a 10% chance that I'll loose you, forever." Landon sat looking at his hands. He didn't know what to say, what to think, what to do. He only knew one thing for sure, and that's what he planned on telling Jamie.  
  
"Look Jamie, if there's one thing I know for sure... it's that I love you with all my heart. I'd give anything to spend the rest of my life with you. I married you because I knew that you were my soul mate and if I did anything right in this world, it was marrying you. You've taught me so much and I could never pay you back for your kindness. You taught me that with hope and faith anything could be accomplished." Landon poured his heart out to Jamie and left it for healing. Tears had already streamed down his face and he could barely see Jamie anymore because of the build up of tears he hadn't cried yet.  
  
"Oh Landon, I love you too. So much!!" Jamie stated as she gathered Landon into an enormous hug. After their hugs were over and emotions had released the grip it had on their hearts, Jamie decided on what her decision was.  
  
"Landon... I'm going to start the medication. I want to be with you forever. Do you remember when I was in the hospital, and I told you that I figured out that God had a bigger plan for me than I had for myself?? Well, this is it!!! This is his big plan for me, to live with the man of my dreams, forever." Jamie whispered the word 'forever' while bringing Landon into another heart- warming hug.  
  
...........................................................................................  
  
After all the hugs and kisses were shared, Landon and Jamie where on their way, again, to their lesson. Even though they were an hour and a half late, they knew that their instructor would still be there.  
  
"Well, if it isn't our two newlyweds" said Mick, their instructor, "I knew you two would show!!"  
  
Landon thought he would explain their lateness. "Sorry Mick, we kinda got caught up in something very important." Only Mick could imagine what he was talking about.  
  
"Forgiven, forgotten, so... you mates ready to hit the swell" called out Mick in his Australian accent. He was half way in the ocean already.  
  
After a long day of surfing lesson's, dinner at an Italian restaurant, and their big ' discussion', Landon and Jamie decided to go to bed early. Landon was already in bed and after Jamie was finished brushing her teeth, she joined him.  
  
"We had a very busy day, didn't we??" Jamie asked Landon with one of her Cheshire cat smiles.  
  
"Yes baby, I suppose we did" Landon answered, wrapping his arms around Jamie.  
  
Soon Landon was fast asleep, but Jamie lay awake for a bit longer. She thought about how perfect her life could be with Landon. She wondered about kids and how she wanted so badly to have a family. Just as she drifted off to sleep, Jamie wrote a poem she had created for Landon. She wrote it delicately, meaning ever word. When she was done, she put it by his nightstand, so he could read it when he woke up. This is what it said:  
  
If you're asking if I need you, the answer is: Forever

If you're asking if I'll leave you, the answer is: Never

If you're asking what I value, the answer is: You   
  
If you're asking if I love you, the answer is: I Do  
  
Hey guys, That's the chapter. Tell me what you think!!! Please... I need reviews. Thanx to all fans of this story!!! I want to make one thing clear though- This poem is not mine. A friend of mine wrote it. Her name is Kara, and she also writes stories for fanfiction. You may know her as Karabara. Anyway, if all the reviewers would just leave a nice note for Kara, and I'll sent it to her, then I'd appreciate it a lot. Thanx... and MWAH, MWAH, MWAH... to all who Read and Review!!! I love Ya guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kristin Marie


	6. Coming Home

Hey guys, Kristin here! How ya'll doing?? My friend Vicki helped me a lot with this chapter, so I want to dedicate it to her... hopefully it'll be a good chapter...lolz. I also want to send a shout out to my gal Kara -I love Ya!! You know the routine, Read and Review!!! Thanx a bunch!!!  
  
"Jamie, you ready yet??" Landon called to Jamie near the front door of their suite.  
  
It was Jamie and Landon's last day at the Bahamas. They had planned to leave for an early flight, so they could get home, and still have energy to unpack and all. Jamie was happy that she was going to go home, she missed her father a lot.  
  
"Yes Landon, I'm coming," she called grabbing the last suitcase.  
  
"Good bye honeymoon suite, I'll miss you" Jamie said in a disappointed voice. She loved being in the Bahamas, she felt so carefree. Like all the normal, stressful things in life had been washed away. But then again, maybe it was being married to Landon that gave her the sense of wholesomeness.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
"You ok baby??" Landon asked in a concerned voice. Jamie was clutching Landon's arm tightly as the plane was landing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy" Jamie answered feeling very queasy. Landon feeling helpless, just held her close to him, while rubbing her back tenderly. Once the plane had come to a complete stop and Jamie was feeling better, they both went to retrieve their bags. Once the bags were retrieved, they went to catch a cab. Jamie went into the car to settle in- she still wasn't feeling up to par, but Landon talked to the driver for a few minutes before coming in the back with her.  
  
"What was that all about??" Jamie asked Landon, wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"I just had to tell the driver the address to your fathers house."  
  
"Oh..." Jamie answered, content with Landon's answer. Jamie and Landon had made plans to live at her fathers' house for a while, until they could go house shopping.  
  
The drive wasn't very far, and the time passed quickly for Jamie who was half-asleep. The car slowly came to a stop, and by the time Jamie looked out the window, Landon was already trying to open the door.  
  
"Landon, where are we??... We're not at my father's house."  
  
"I know... I wanted to show you this house, first!!"  
  
"Oh, I get it a little house shopping" Jamie said in a bubbly voice, showing her inner child. She was on the verge of sleeping so she was kinda tipsy! The house was perfect. Although Jamie hadn't looked inside of it yet, she knew that if this house was for sale, she'd want it. It gave her the sense of a 'welcome home' feeling. Landon took out a key and gave it to Jamie.  
  
"The house key... how'd you get this...??" Jamie asked curiously.  
  
"Never mind that, just open the door, I think you'll like what you find inside."  
  
Jamie, being the person that she is, was very excited about the surprise awaiting her be-hind the door. She wasted no time in opening it. Once the door was opened, she was greeted with a loud "Surprise"!!!!!!!!! In front of Jamie stood her father, Cynthia, and Worth.  
  
"What's all this??" Jamie asked in a very surprised voice.  
  
"Well Jamie, we all thought that you'd love this house... and between me, your father and my parents we all bought this house for us!! Do you like??" Landon asked in an anxious voice.  
  
"I love it... I love you... all of you!!!" Jamie said in a very excited voice. She made her way over to her father who she greeted warmly, then both of Landon's parents.  
  
"But how... what..."  
  
"Well, I told your father and my parents to throw a small party for us on the day we were coming home. So, welcome home my wife!!" Landon said pulling Jamie into big hug!!  
  
All five of them shared a lovely afternoon of cookies and tea. Once Jamie's father and Landon' parents left, Jamie was eager to search the rest of the house.  
  
Landon lifted Jamie up (holding her in his arms like a little baby as she giggled with excitement), showing her each of the rooms in the house. The house was huge. It had a basement, full kitchen, living room, TV room, and that was only the downstairs. The backyard was very large and at the end of their property, was the ocean. You could see everything right from their backyard. Landon tried to rush through each of the rooms, because he couldn't wait to show Jamie his favorite room in the house, the master bedroom. Once they came to their bedroom, Landon let Jamie down so she could search the room. It had big French-style doors with a little porch located near their bed, which allowed the sun to fill the room with its warm rays. The a-joining bathroom had a large bathtub with a separate shower. The bathroom was already covered with the 'rubber ducky' theme, and Jamie supposed her father had decorated it that way, knowing her love for ducks.  
  
"Uh... Landon, what about our things... don't we have to get them from my father's house."  
  
"Nope, our parents took care of that while we were on our honeymoon so everything's ready for us!!" Landon said with excitement, he still didn't know what Jamie thought of the bedroom.  
  
"I can't believe this, it's incredible. It's like this house was designed for you and me... it's perfect."  
  
"So you like it??" Landon said wrapping his arms around Jamie.  
  
"Like it, I love it!!" Jamie squealed with joy.  
  
"And you mister, I can't believe how sneaky you are. But I love ya for it!" Jamie said pulling Landon into a long-lasting kiss.  
  
................................................................................  
  
Both decided it would be better to eat dinner out tonight, so they went to the same restaurant that they had their first date, to celebrate their arriving home.  
  
They had just come back from dinner and it was time for bed.  
  
"Landon can we sit under the stars for a while, before we go to bed??" Jamie asked, she really wanted to just lay with Landon on the hammock on their porch.  
  
"Sure baby, I'd like that"  
  
They spent the night out there, under the stars with the moon providing them with their light. Once Jamie had fallen asleep, Landon picked her up, carried her back into the house, and laid her gently on the bed. She was in a deep sleep and Landon didn't want to wake her. He decided that she would have wanted to sleep in her PJ's, so Landon carefully undressed her, and put something more comfortable on her. Landon was just about to join Jamie in her sleeping, when he felt something in his pocket dig into his leg. He carefully took the paper out and read it to himself silently. He laughed and remembered putting it in there before they left for Beaufort. It was Jamie's poem and he wanted to make sure he didn't forget it, so he snuck it into his pocket so he knew where it'd be.  
  
Landon smiled softly, and placed the poem on the nightstand next to his bed.  
  
"I love you too Jamie" Landon said while placing a soft kiss upon Jamie's forehead. She moaned a little, signaling her wanting Landon to join her, and that he did. They were very happy in each- others arms, once again, and that's how they spent their first night in their new house!!!  
  
I'm soooooo... sorry guys, this chapter sucked, but I needed to have all this information said. I promise next chapter will be more exciting!!! Please read and review!!!! Any idea's for the story are helpful!! Thanx... Kristin Marie 


	7. Doctor's and Movie's

Hi all... I decided to write another chapter before I go away on vacation again! I'll only be gone for 8 days this time, so I'll be back next Saturday!! I hope you all like this chapter; it took me a while to actually think of what I was going to write! Well, here it goes:

(Landon's POV)

I was the last one to wake up today, as usual. I got out of bed, pulled on the sweatpants that were next to my bed and carried down my t-shirt. I found Jamie facing the counter, making a cup of coffee. I crept up to her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. Jamie instantly turned around and pulled me into a think kiss. I could tell something was wasn't right, so I broke the kiss (it took a lot of force.) When I saw the face of the person who was in my arms I almost died of a heart attack. In my arms was none other than Belinda!!!!

(End Of Landon's POV)

"Landon wake up... Landon??" Jamie said pushing Landon gently.

Landon was throwing his arms and legs all around in commotion. He was in a deep sleep that Jamie couldn't break!

"Landon please wake-up..." Jamie said now crying; she was worried what was happening to Landon. In an instant, Landon woke-up, sitting-up in bed, and taking in deep breath's.

"Landon, are you ok?? "Jamie asked very concerned.

"Oh Jamie..." Landon answered pulling Jamie's face close to him and planting small kisses all over her face.

"Well Good Morning to you too." Jamie said very amused.

"What happened??" Landon asked; he still couldn't get his surroundings down.

"Well sweetie, I think you were having a nightmare, don't you remember what you were dreaming about?" Jamie asked.

Landon took a few seconds to think about what his dream was, suddenly it all came flashing back to him; the kiss, Belinda's smiling face afterward!

"Oh my gosh..." Landon stated closing his eye's tightly; he couldn't believe what a nightmare he had.

"What??" Jamie asked very concerned.

"Jamie, I just had a nightmare..." Landon answered very shaken up.

"Well, I knew that silly... that's what I just said... well... what was it about"?? Jamie wanted to know what was bothering Landon.

"Umm... nothing Jamie it was nothing..." Landon said trying to just shrug the dream off; he didn't want Jamie to know what he was dreaming about. Landon made a move to get off the bed and go down and make coffee, but Jamie's persistent arm stopped him. Landon looked into Jamie's eye's knowing what she wanted.

"Ok... the dream I had was just about Belinda..." Landon said nonchalantly, hoping Jamie wouldn't question it.

"And... what happened.." Jamie looked troubled.

"I woke up, went downstairs, thought you were her, and so I went up to kiss you Good Morning. When you, well, her turned around, I noticed it was Belinda and then I woke up!" Landon knew Jamie would think too much into the dream so he tried to leave out as many details as possible.

Jamie didn't answer after that, she just stared into his eyes. She had on the same troubled face that she had on after Landon told her that he loved her.

"Jamie??" Landon asked; now he was worried, he's never seen her so lifeless.

"Do you think it means anything?" Jamie said, her voice cracking. She wouldn't break the stare that she gave Landon.

"No, no.. of course not.. the only thing that dream means is that I love you very much, that's why I woke up so soon."

Jamie didn't seem satisfied. She just stared straight ahead, not blinking, or speaking.

"Jamie, hunny..." Landon pulled Jamie in a tight hug, trying to comfort her.

"Please, that dream didn't mean anything. I love you with all my heart, you know that..." Landon said, looking into Jamie's eyes.

"Yeah, I do know that" Jamie answered with a smile. It didn't have its usual glow, and Landon knew it was just a fake smile to keep him happy.

"Um.. Landon, I have to go to my doctor today... I have to tell him that I'm going to take those pills."

"Oh... kay... well we better start getting ready then!! We don't want to be late." Landon said, putting on one of his goofy smiles.

"You mean your coming with me??" Jamie looked very surprised.

"Of course baby.. I always do..." Landon said.

"Oh.. ok then" Jamie said satisfied.

"I mean unless you don't want me to go with you..." Landon said sadly.

"Oh no.. I just thought that you didn't want to come with me.."

"Oh... baby... I told you, were going through this together!!" Landon said wrapping his arms tighter around Jamie.

"Ok... well, come on... I'll make breakfast," Jamie said pulling out of Landon's grip and walking down stairs to start her day.

.......................................................................................

After breakfast was made, eaten and clean up, the Carter's started on their way to Jamie's doctor.

Before getting out of the car, Landon gripped Jamie's hand and said to her ' We don't have to do anything you don't want to'. Jamie responded with ' Landon, what have I got to lose!' And with that, Landon and Jamie made their way into the doctor's office. Jamie gave her name to the receptionist and was called in shortly after.

"Well hello Jamie... how was your honeymoon?" Asked Dr. Marks.

"Oh, we enjoyed it very much so!!" Jamie answered smiling and gripping Landon's hand tightly.

"I don't mean to rush you's or anything, but have you made your decision yet??"

"Yes Dr., we have... Jamie and I would like her to start on the medicine." Landon spoke up for Jamie.

"Ok then... I'll go write out a slip for the prescription." Dr. Marks took out a pack of paper and a pen. While jotting down something's he spoke to them. "Now both of you know the symptoms and when to take the medicine, right??"

"Yes Dr. Marks, Jamie informed me on all the info about the medicine!" Landon said very anxious for some reason.

"Ok, here you are, just tell the pharmacy that this is what you need, and then you'll be on your way!!"

"Thanks so much Dr.!!" Jamie said shaking his hand good- bye.

Once Landon was in the car, he turned to Jamie.

"Do you want to go see a movie or something??"

"Sure!!"

And with that, Jamie and Landon were on their way to the movies.

"What movie do you want to see babe??" Landon asked Jamie while in front of the sign with the movie times.

"Umm... I think I'd like to see Collateral, is that ok with you Landon??" Jamie answered looking up at Landon.

"That's fine baby, whatever makes you happy" he said with a smirk.

"Can I please have two adult tickets to Collateral"

The ticket person handed them their tickets and they made their way to the concession stand.

"Jamie, why don't you go save some seats, and I'll get the popcorn... I don't want the movie to start, and you not see the preview's... I know how much you like them!!" Landon said with a boyish grin.

"Oh stop it..." Jamie said, slapping Landon teasingly on the arm.

Jamie started to walk to the movie theater, while Landon paid for the food.

As Landon was walking off to the theater the movie was playing in, he spotted a few men trying to drag off some lady. Landon could see this was a kidnapping and rushed to help the women. He snuck up behind the three men and could hear the women trying to break loose and screaming. Once he was close enough, Landon saw the face of the women. He stood there, not moving... not thinking. The world around him collapsed and he couldn't breathe.

The women the men were kidnapping was Jamie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OoOoOoOo... I told you I had a big surprise! You hate the cliff hanger don't you... well you'll just have to wait until I post the next chapter to see what happens, which will be in about a week, cause like I told you, I'm going on vacation!!! Yay.. lolz...

I just want to let everyone know that I'm moving on with my life!! I don't give a damn about the reviews anymore, so say all the harsh things you want... I'm moving on!!

Again, Thank you to all the 'supportive' reviewers... I appreciate your comment's and I truly do take them all into consideration when I write!! One last thing, I want to personally thank Vicki for helping me yet again with this chapter... You deserve as much credit as I do!!

Raquel, thanks so much for having my back through all of this!! Thanks to everyone else who wrote reviews, and spoke your mind!! That shows true confidence and charisma!!!!!

God Bless!

Cali


	8. Day Dreams

Hi everyone, I'm back for another chapter! I'm really sorry that I took so long to update, but I've been quite busy, preparing myself for my upcoming school year. Well, without further a-do, here's the chapter:

Landon couldn't breathe, see, think, or speak; he could do nothing. His body froze and went into shock. Landon stood behind the men, watching Jamie struggle with all her might. Once Landon had finally mastered up enough will to break his daze, he ran and jumped onto one of the kidnapper's back. Jamie fell to the ground, and lay unconscious while Landon risked his life against the three men. They weren't very strong, but they still gave Landon a good run for his money. After about two minutes of Landon wrestling with the men, help came. Luckily, the kidnappers were very unprepared and didn't have any weapons to defend themselves with. Someone had called the police and officers were now cuffing the three men. As the police took the three men for questioning, Landon bent down next Jamie and brought her body to his lap.

She still lay unconscious when the ambulance arrived. Landon's heart stopped as she was carried into the ambulance on a stretcher. Landon had to wait outside the emergency room, as Jamie lie in the room on an operating table. The thought just killed him. Reverend Sullivan and Cynthia had come to the hospital shortly after.

"Listen, can I see my wife now!!" Landon screamed at the nurse. He had been there for two hours now, awaiting news on Jamie. Reverend came and put his hands a-top Landon's shoulders.

"Calm down son" Reverend Sullivan said calmly and gently.

"Sir, what's your wife's name?" The nurse asked distastefully. She was plumb and had an irritating voice.

"Jamie... Jamie Carter" Landon answered caringly with a small smirk; he recalled their wedding day.

"Oh, she's been conscious for an hour now, didn't anyone tell you that you could visit her?" The nurse asked surprisingly yet sarcastically.

"WHAT!!!!" Landon screamed, he was furious.

"Well, her room number is 403 C. You could visit her now, but only one person at a time."

"One-person my ass!!" Landon yelled, already on his way to Jamie's room.

Jamie lay in her room, staring at the ceiling. She had just experienced her worst nightmare. Soon Jamie was wakened out of her concentrating by a knocking on the door.

"Hey baby..." Landon said tenderly, while slowly walking up to Jamie's bed. The sight that Landon saw broke his heart. Jamie was lying on a white bed, with machine's surrounding her. Her body was covered with tubes and wires, and her skin had no color, except for the black and blue's left on her body. Her face was pale and soft, but a smile was still visible. She was happy to see Landon.

"Mmmmm.... Hey!" Jamie said quietly.

"How are you doing?" Landon asked gently taking Jamie's hand in his and planting a short kiss on her wedding ring.

"I'm doing ok, I guess, I'm just a little confused. I mean everything happened so fast. First, we were at the movie theater and then I was captured. They were so horrible to me. They tried to... tried to..." Jamie couldn't finish her sentence, but Landon wanted to know what happen.

"Jamie, you know you can tell me anything and everything. Let it out..." Landon said cautiously.

"Landon..." Jamie said blinking away tears. "They tried to rape me!" Jamie said quietly as if telling a secret. Her voice cracked and her face turned a bleak pale.

"What??" Landon asked. He didn't know that they did that to her. He thought she was just being kidnapped. But now, as if that wasn't bad enough, she was physically hurt.

"Landon, they touched me..." Jamie said now crying, letting all her pain flow.

"Oh my gosh, baby" Landon said wrapping his arms around Jamie in a loving hug. He was again in shock. Nobody hurt his baby Jamie. Shock soon turned to anger.

"I'll kill them!!" Landon said with hate, rage burning in his eyes.

After about 20 minutes of them caressing each other, Landon finally asked the unthinkable.

"Jamie..." Landon's voice was strong, but urging. "Did they hurt you, in anyway!?!"

Jamie had no choice but to break down in his arms.

She turned to look into Landon's eyes; she knew she'd find comfort in them.

"Well, I was on my way to the theater, and then three men grabbed me from behind. I gave them my purse, thinking that they wanted money, but then one of the men started to grope me as the other two held me down."

Jamie paused for a minute. Her facial expression turned from scared to dazed. She seemed to be in another world. Her face showed no emotion, her eyes just stared straight ahead.

"I remember hearing what they were saying: 'Boy this is going to be a good one, huh Butch?' 'Yeah it is Marty, I like this girl.' ' Whoopee, were going to town tonight boys'. I struggled with all my might to break free. They dragged me into a dark corner, and one of them put their hand up my dress. I began yelling for help and then I remember them slapping me and punching my stomach..." Jamie looked down in her lap. "I don't remember anything after that, I must have gone unconscious."

"Oh baby..." Landon said tightening his grip on Jamie.

' I should have been a good husband. I should have been there for you. I could have prevented this! Why, why Jamie... She's never done anything bad to anyone'

"Landon... it's ok... Don't blame God for this or yourself. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I love you so much!!" Jamie answered Landon's thoughts.

"Oh... I love you too, Jamie... I love you so much!" And with that, the couple broke down into tears. Jamie crying because of what happened and Landon crying because of what could have happened.

Knock, Knock

"Well, I see you've come to visit your wife, Landon." This pulled Jamie and Landon from each other. They stared at a man in a long white jacket with a tag hanging from his pocket that read: ' Dr. Redsmark'

"My name is Dr. Martin Redsmark" The doctor extended his hand to Landon.

"Hi..." Landon said shortly, grasping the doctor's hand quickly and giving it a hearty shake.

"I reviewed Jamie's test results and it seems she's very lucky. Her rapist's never had the chance to take advantage of her. I talked to the police and it seems they were on their way to bring her to an ally, when you came along and saved her from severe harm."

"So... I'm not going to get pregnant or anything?" Jamie questioned wearily. She was back in her daze. She felt so guilty. Like this incident took away her innocence and made her dirty. She felt disowned by God and Landon, like she betrayed them.

"Correct Mrs. Carter. They didn't harm you."

"What do you mean they didn't harm her, she's been touched, violated in a way that no one should have to go through, and now on top of this she has to live with the constant memory of today. And your gonna tell me they didn't harm her. Boy, if I knew where those guys were right now, I'd..." Landon stopped and lowered his clutched fists.

"Landon, please ask the doctor to leave... I just want to be alone with you." Jamie asked still staring ahead like a zombie, but clutching Landon's hand and giving it a squeeze."

"Can we just have some time alone?" Landon asked. His back was now facing the doctor and he was helping Jamie into comfortable position.

"Sure thing" The doctor said sighing understandably.

"And on your way out, can you please tell my mother and Reverend that Jamie's ok, but we just want some time alone."

"No problem!"

Once the door was closed, Jamie turned to face Landon again.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked meekily

"Sure... Anything for you babe" Landon said. Jamie scooted over and Landon made himself comfortable on the bed. Landon was cautious not to move any of Jamie's tubes. They were facing each other, Landon's arm draped around Jamie's body and Jamie's face nuzzled in Landon's chest.

"I'm so sorry Landon..." Jamie whispered.

"For what...?" Landon asked.

"Landon, I feel like I betrayed you. I feel like I did something wrong, like I was a bad wife. I don't know how to describe it. I feel as if I cheated on you, like I turned my back on you...I just want you to know that I love you so much and nothing could ever change what I feel for you. You've given me strength and a sense of safeness. My heart flutters when I'm around you! And you're the only man that can make my heart beat 10 times faster when I'm near you. I love you so much!" Jamie brushed her lips across Landon's until they finally met at a short, deep kiss.

"Aww... Jamie, I love you more than life could tell. I don't know what I'd do without you. I was so scared when I saw you today in the arms of those men. My brain stopped thinking and the world around me stopped spinning. I'm not complete without you!"

"Landon... I once read this poem and the only thing that came to mind after I finished reading it, was you..." Jamie paused to remember the full length of the poem and thought it's lines out loud...

Whenever I day dream,  
and day dream I do,  
in my secret garden,  
I day dream of you.  
  
I day dream of you,  
in a faraway land;  
embracing me tight  
and holding my hand.  
  
Holding my hand,  
and touching my face.  
Just you and me,  
in this peaceful place.  
  
In this peaceful place  
a pristine river flows.  
Where the unicorns run,  
a breeze always blows.  
  
A breeze always blows  
and sings of a song;  
our love in a place  
where you're never gone.  
  
Where you're never gone  
is as it would seem,  
from dusk until dawn,  
whenever I day dream.  
  
And whenever I day dream,  
and day dream I do,  
in my secret garden,  
I day dream of you.

"I love you Jamie"

"And I love you"

And with that, the two fell fast asleep, dreaming about the past times they've had together and the many more to come!

Ok.... That's the end of the story.... I'm gonna end it right there....

No, I'm just kidding.... A lot of you's would probably hate me! lolz.... I really hope you all like that chapter! It was really hard for me to write it, I had no idea's of what to do! Um.... Please give me some idea's in the reviews or I might just have to end the story there! I have to give the author of that poem credit.... Her name is Cassie McNair! I personally LOVE that poem... well.... Review, Review....lolz

God Bless,

Kristin


	9. Where are we?

I'm so sorry for not updating soon! Umm... I really have a lot of ideas for chapter's... I just have to see how I'm gonna include all of them!

It had been two days since Landon and Jamie fell asleep in the hospital. Since then, Jamie was allowed to come home.

It was still morning at the Carter house. Breakfast was already eaten and cleaned-up...

"So Landon, what would you like to do today?" Jamie asked, wrapping her tiny arms around Landon's waist.

"Well, I kinda planned a day for us..." Landon answered with his famous grin.

"Oh really..." Jamie said, planting kisses along his neck. "Those plans wouldn't happen to have anything to do with laying in bed all day would they?"

"I can make them!!" Landon said, intrigued by Jamie's change in moods.

"Mmm... as nice as it sounds, I think I'd like to get out today! We'll just stick with your original plans!" Jamie said halfway up the stairs that lead to their second floor.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I was going to take a shower..." Jamie said still proceeding to walk up the stairs. Once she reached the last step, she turned to Landon and said, "But I think I'd like some company!"

' What is up with Jamie?? Maybe this incident affected her in a weird way... like she wants affection... Hell, why am I not liking this....' Landon thought and quickly made his way up the stairs after Jamie.

After sharing a quick shower together, they both got dressed and got ready to start their day.

"So, are you gonna tell me what our plans are for the day!" Jamie asked looking out the window. They were already in Landon's car, going to his destination.

"Nope..." Landon said, taking Jamie's hand in his while keeping his other one on the wheel. "I'm gonna surprise you!"

"That's what I thought!" Jamie said smiling Landon's way.

Landon brought Jamie's hand to his cheek, and then kissed it tenderly.

They shortly arrived at a large building. It was tall with large windows, evenly spread amongst the building.

"Landon, where are we...??" Jamie said looking up towards the building. She had no idea where she was, but she knew she was no longer in Beaufort.

"Oh... you'll see, it think your gonna like this!" Landon said.

"Well, what are we waiting for..." Jamie said already running towards the entrance. Jamie's laughter filled the air and grasped it, lingering to let the world hear her happiness.

Jamie paused as she read the front of the building. In big letters read....

Haha... that's where I'm ending the chapter!! I know it was short, but I'm thinking about making all the chapters I write, shorter!! Tell me where you think Landon brought Jamie... It's some place that you'd probably never thing of!!! God Bless!!!


	10. Duets and Bliss

"Well, what are we waiting for..." Jamie said already running towards the entrance. Jamie's laughter filled the air and grasped it, lingering, to let the world hear her happiness.

Jamie paused as she read the front of the building. In big letters read Greystone Music Center.

"What are you waiting for slow-poke" Landon cooed, holding the front door open for Jamie. She slapped him playfully on the arm for his little remark.

Inside the Center was a main desk filled with workers to help direct vistor's to their appointed designation. The walls were covered by pictures of famous singers and bands.

"Landon what are we..."

"Shhhhh..." Landon said bringing his pointer finger to Jamie's lips.

He gently took her hand and brought her down a long hallway. You could see rooms covered with memorabilia and each room was designed for a specific musical talent. The couple finally came upon a room with a large soundproof door. On top of the door was a sign that was lit up and said "Occupied by Thee Jamie Carter.

"What's this" Jamie said wide-eyed. She had no idea what was going on.

"Come on..." Landon said, firming his grip on Jamie's tiny hand.

The door opened from behind stood someone Jamie recognized quite well. With a warm smile was Jon Foreman of Switchfoot.

"And you must be Jamie Sullivan... It's very nice to meet you!" Jon said sticking out his hand for a handshake. Jamie left Landon's hand and brought it to Jon's. "Landon hear, has told me every much about you"

"Oh my..." Jamie said amazed by what was going on. Her eyes roamed back and forth from Landon to Jon. She was thoroughly awe-struck.

"Come on let me show you around. I gather that Landon planned this as a surprise for you."

Jamie only shook her head with a vivid motion.

"You're my, my, my..."

"Your favorite singer.... He he, yes I know... that's why Landon somehow contacted me and asked if you could record a few songs here with me. I'm actually very surprised myself that Landon was able to reach me. He must be a very determined man to have gone through all my agents to reach me. Unfortunately, the rest of the band was unable to come today, but they said to give you their hello's."

Jamie grasped Landon's hand once again and gave it a firming squeeze.

"Well, what do we say we get you into the recording room and get you all situated."

"Wow... really... you have no idea how much this means to me. I've always wanted to record a CD. I just never thought that would happen. And you... You have created the best music I have ever heard... this truly is an honor Mr. Foreman." Jamie said with her gigantic smile.

"Oh please, call me Jon" He answered with the flick of his hand. Jon entered the room that was surrounded by a wall with a glass plate that allowed the operators to watch the singer.

"Go ahead babe!" Landon said.

Jamie pulled away from him and was almost in the recording room, when she suddenly ran back to Landon and placed a short and delicate kiss on his lips.

"Thank-you" she said with a happy grin.

Landon took his place next to Jon as Jamie sat in the recording room with her headphones on and the microphone in front of her.

"Um... Jon... I have this song that I'd like to sing but..."

"Only Hope" Jon cut Jamie off. "Yes, Landon sent the music over to me, so everything's already programmed. Whenever your ready just give me a thumbs up and I'll begin the music"

Jamie cleared her throat and focused her thoughts to the song. She signaled Jon that she was ready with a thumbs-up. The piano began softly playing the notes to the introduction and Jamie began to serenade Jon and Landon with her angelic voice.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours I know now_

_You're my only hope_

Landon's thoughts were back on the day of the play. Jamie had looked so beautiful to him that night. Her words pierced through his heart and his eyes were focused on only her. They were lost in each other's embrace and they never knew how that day would change both their lives.

_Sing to me of the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far _

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands pray_

_To be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hand and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know now _

_You're my only hope_

_Mmmmmmm...Mmmmmmmm... OoOoOoOoOoOoOO..._

After the song ended Jamie took off her headphones and a smile played upon her lips.

"Jamie that was... incredible, amazing!!!" Jon said astounded by her voice and how beautifully that song was put together.

"She is my angel!!" Landon said matter-of-factly. His face beamed with happiness for his wife. He was so proud of her and he knew how much it meant to her to have this done.

"Really, you liked it!!??!!" Jamie said blushing.

"Liked it?? I'm sending that to my agency!!!!" Jon said wide-eyed.

"Would you mind if I sang another song. I'm just having so much fun doing this." Jamie question with a begging look in her eyes.

"You can record as many songs as you'd like Mrs. Carter." Jon replied still shocked but managed to lift a smile on his lips.

Jamie sang two other songs that Jon had written especially for her. One was a duet between her and Landon called _Someday We'll Know_, which Landon actually agreed to sing with her and the other was a love song called _It's Gonna Be Love_.

As Jamie was walking out of the Center hand in hand with Landon she paused and gazed up at the sky. It was a clear night and darkness had already captured the stars in a blanket of blue.

She turned Landon towards her and stared into his eyes. "Thank-you for another amazing day Landon. I can't thank-you enough. This meant so much to me and the fact that I got to spend it with you was even better" Jamie said as she placed a loving and hard kiss on Landon's lips. After their kiss ended, Landon bowed his forehead on Jamie's and said "It was my pleasure. Plus now I get to listen to you sing every night!!" Landon said with a smile.

On the ride home, Jamie fell asleep and Landon decided it best not to wake her as they pulled into their driveway. He gently turned the car off and carried Jamie up through their house and up to their bedroom. He gently laid her under the covers and placed a kiss on her cheek. After Landon was washed up and ready for bed he made his way over to the French doors and looked out, acknowledging the beauty of the night. Before crawling into bed, he knelt down on the side of the bed and said a quick prayer thanking God for allowing Jamie to have crossed off yet another Number on her list.

That's the chapter!! GOD BLESS!!


	11. A Girls' Day Out

The next few days were pretty rough on Jamie. Her medicine was working and the symptom's began showing. Jamie became very sore and rundown. She lay in bed most of the time and often asked Landon to leave the house for the day. For some reason, Jamie had the longing to be alone. But today was different, today Jamie felt healthy and relaxed. Her muscles were no longer tense and she reeked with the same overflowing happiness that she normally had.

"Landon..." Jamie stated begging Landon to pay attention to her now and not his sports. "Landon??" Jamie said walking in front of the TV and flipping it off.

"Ok, Ok Jamie... yes, I'm listening. What?" Landon said in an irritated voice.

"I'm sorry, gosh, I just wanted to tell you that I was going to be gone for the day." Jamie said surprised by Landon's reaction.

"Jamie I was kidding... you know I don't like to watch football. Now come sit here and tell me what you wanted to talk about" Landon patted a spot next to him on the couch. He opened his arms and let her tiny figure slide into them.

"Well, it's like I said before, I'm planning on being out all day."

"Oh you are huh? Well, do you mind telling your schizophrenic husband where you'll be going?" Landon said with a smile as he kissed Jamie's temple.

"Um...no... I want it to be a surprise."

"I see... sneaky, sneaky!!" Landon said shaking his finger.

"Ok, here's the game plan... I hope to be done around 5ish. Then I plan on stopping at my fathers for a few minutes. It's about 11:30 right now. At 6, I want you to meet me at the dock where we went on our first date, can you do that for me??"

"Well, I'll have to move some of my plans around, but I suppose I can fit you into my schedule." Landon said with a boyish and mischievous grin.

Jamie laughed as she punched Landon gently in the chest.

"Oh, you think your such a macho man, don't you... well, just meet me there at 6, ok!!" Jamie said, praying that Landon wouldn't forget the plans.

"Yes momma..." Landon answered as if he were talking to his mother.

"Don't you momma me mister!!" Jamie squealed playfully as she leaned in for a kiss. Landon deepened the kiss every time Jamie tried to pull away and her heart throbbed with anxiousness. She was finally able to pull herself together and pulled away from Landon's lip-locked kiss.

"Oh... you always do that Jamie, just as I'm getting started!!" Landon said disappointed that they couldn't continue.

"Ok sweetie, save that thought for later" Jamie said with a dirty wink. She grabbed her purse, keys and walked to the front door, ready to start her long day.

"I'll see you at 6 babe" Jamie said as she blew a kiss to Landon.

He caught it and answered with "Be safe... And yes, I'll see you there at 6! I love ya!" Landon said with a smile.

"I love you too!!" Jamie replied as she closed the front door behind her.

Landon watched Jamie pull out of the driveway and waited till she left his sight before he sat back on the couch and switched the TV back on.

A/N: Ok... I just want to make a quick thank-you to Sonia who reviewed like 6 times for me!! Your angel hun!! Thanx to all my other friends who review too- Vicki, Kelley, Isabella!! Thanx to you all!!! God Bless!! Take Care!


	12. A new appearance

It was about 5:25 and Landon figured that he should probably begin getting ready to meet Jamie.

' I wonder what Jamie has up her sleeve ', Landon thought with a smile.

"Hmmm.... What should I wear!!" Landon said rummaging through his closet, trying to decide if he should go casually or not.

Landon finally decided on some nice khaki pants and a light blue button up shirt. He put an undershirt on first and left the blue shirt unbuttoned. Landon nicely gelled his hair as always, grabbed his keys, and hit the road.

Jamie's day was long and exhilarating. She planned a day at the mall with Belinda and Tracie. Jamie had thought about this long and hard and decided she'd go ahead with it. Her decision was a drastic one and she hoped Landon wouldn't hate change.

Jamie hurried to get everything ready; Landon was due at the dock any minute now. She laid out the two blankets she had brought, along with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Once everything was ready, Jamie patiently sat down on the edge of the dock and began swirling her feet in the cool water surrounding them.

Landon had just parked his car when he noticed that Jamie's car was already there. He quickly hurried around the bend to the dock, not wanting to be late for Jamie's little surprise. As Landon started walking the fairly long dock, he saw a young women sitting at the very edge of the dock. The woman had chestnut hair, just as Jamie, but it was cut to about shoulder length. The woman's hair was obviously now layered and the little curls at the tips of her hair strands, were folding in a frame around her face.

The lady wore a lovely green velour halter dress that fell to just above her knees, allowing the soft light left from the day to descend on her bare shoulders. To the side, Landon could see a few blankets, a picnic basket, and a Champagne bottle next to it. Once Landon was close enough to the dock, Landon called to the obviously content woman,

"Jamie...??" Landon asked in a hushed tone. He didn't want to disturb the lady's daze. She looked so peaceful from behind and you could tell she was deep in thought, even though you couldn't see her eyes. The girl turned around slowly and a smile played on her lips as she said,

"I've been waiting for you..."

Landon's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened at the sight in front of them...

ok ok.. i know it was a short chappy, but it'll last you until I get more done!! sorry for the delay!! God Bless!

kristin


	13. A change to remember

Jamie stood up and turned to fully face Landon. She was filled with anxiousness and nothing but Landon's opinion mattered more to her. He stood still, eyes fixated on only her and a blank stare on his face. She waited a few minutes to watch and see that his face never changed except when he blinked. Finally, Jamie broke the silence,

" Do you like it??" she said twirling around with a little giggle.

Landon's trance broke and his features softened into a quiet smile.

" I love it…" he said generously as he went and pulled Jamie into a tight hug. " You look absolutely gorgeous… mMmMm… and you smell it too. " He said after a whiff of Jamie's heavenly scent swept through his senses.

Once Jamie fell from their hug, she led Landon, hand in his, to the blanket and champagne set on the dock. They settled in each other's arms and laid peacefully together.

Jamie looked up at the now settled stars and the full moon that gave them their glowing light. Landon's eyes fixated on Jamie, as always, and he memorized every feature that roamed her body… her eyes, nose, lips, everything right down to every curve and wave in her body. She amazed him in ways he didn't know were possible.

" Jamie…" Landon said with barely a whisper, not wanting to break Jamie's gentle thoughts.

" MmMmMm?" Jamie said lifting her eyes to Landon's face. Oh, how she loved his face. His eyes pierced anything they looked at and his lips were always so kissable looking. Oh and how Jamie loved Landon's smile. She loved how he had that one little tooth that was slightly tilted but added all- the- more to her liking.

" Can I ask you something?"

" Ask me anything..." Jamie replied, her voice drifting across the water.

" Why…", Landon said tenderly. " What made you decide to make a change."

Jamie turned to face the water again as she took some time to collect her thoughts.

" It was for you." She said breathlessly.

" Me?" Landon said a little taken back. Why would anyone ever do something for him?

" Well… it wasn't only for you. It was kind-of for me too. I've been thinking about changing lately. Ever since what happened at the movie theater..." Jamie paused as she saw a slight wince on Landon's face as he remembered that day.

" I've been thinking of starting new. Fresh. I mean think about it, we're starting our life as one now, and soon we'll be sharing it with little ones…" Landon smiled at the thought of someday having kids with Jamie.

" I wanted to start with something completely out of the ordinary, because being with you isn't ordinary, it's… amazing and surpassing of all other things. It's something I've always dreamed for. I wanted to give something back to you for all the things you've given me."

Landon was very confused and Jamie knew it so she continued.

" Landon, I wanted to change and be more, normal, if you will. I didn't like growing up in high school as the outcast..." Landon went to say something, but Jamie touched her finger to Landon's lips, silencing him.

" I know I wasn't the pretty girl or the popular one, and I certainly never expected to be the one you'd grow to marry, but you did marry me. We both fell in love and I know deep in my heart we were meant to be together. So, I decided after much thought and with the help of Tracie and Belinda, I would make a change. I'd get a new hairstyle and change my clothes, and try to fit in with society. Landon, you are so… I don't know, down to earth about everything... I just wanted to feel that way too!

Now, I have no idea what your thinking and I don't even know how you feel about my new look, I just hope that you will support me with this and not react to harshly to the change." Jamie ended her explanation with a slight sigh. She turned and looked up at Landon who was still watching her every move, intently.

" Jamie…" Landon started with a seducing whisper, "There is NOTHING that could make me not support your decisions… on anything. I love you very much and your new haircut… OoOo… it just makes you look even more irresistible."

" That was the point!!" Jamie said as one of her Cheshire cat smiles arose from her lips.

Landon had to laugh at his next thought and he tried to lighten the mood. " It makes me kind-of jealous… I mean, I always thought I was the pretty one in the family." Jamie burst out in laughter at this but Landon caught her in a sweet, short, and engaging kiss.

When they broke apart, both their lips were slightly swollen and beating red, but it didn't bother either of them. Jamie broke open the champagne and poured a little into each cup. She lifted her glass and Landon lifted his,

" To us… to all the wonderful memories we have to share and the many more we will make!!" Jamie said with confidence and a glowing aroma.

" To us… I love you Jamie!!" Landon said as he took a swig of his wine and caught Jamie's lips in another blissful kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, Jamie awoke lying next to Landon in their bed. The sun from their French doors lit the room and the birds began their busy day of waking the neighborhood up with their songs. She wondered how she got to the house and she concluded that Landon must have driven them back to the house after she fell asleep on the dock. She began her day as she brushed her teeth, took a shower, and began making breakfast for Landon who was still fast asleep from the previous night.

Soon, the smell of pancakes, eggs and sausage filled the house and Landon woke with an empty side to the bed. He put on the sweatpants that were next to his bed as he made his way downstairs to greet his lovely wife, good morning. When Landon went to the kitchen, he noticed that Jamie was not there. He looked and saw that the sliding-glass door that led to the back was open, so he followed it to see if that's where Jamie was hiding. Sure enough, Jamie was outside sitting around the picnic table, admiring the water- side in the back yard of their home. Landon crept up behind Jamie and tickled her.

Jamie burst with laughter as she squirmed beneath Landon's hands.

" Stt…oo..pp.. Landon… STOP!!" Jamie shrieked as she felt Landon's hands going up her shirt.

" What?" Landon said childishly and a mischievous smile crept upon his face.

" Well, besides the point that it's only 9 o-clock in the morning on a Sunday… the neighbors might see" Jamie answered quietly, looking around for any onlookers.

" So who cares what they see" Landon said as he knelt down and gave Jamie a powering kiss that she couldn't break. Unexpectedly, a little moan escaped from Jamie's mouth, and Landon pressed on, in hopes of more. Things were really getting heated and Jamie finally made herself pull away. She pulled back and looked up at Landon as she whispered in his ear seductively,

" I liked that…"

" Then why can't we finish what we started!!" Landon said hopefully as he pulled a chair close to Jamie and leaned forward. Jamie just rose one of her eyebrows and shook her head no as a smile played upon her face.

" And why not?" Landon said offended that Jamie wouldn't continue.

" Because", Jamie said simply.

" I want a better explanation then that missy, or I just might not be able to control my actions" Landon said matter-of-factly.

" Because…" Jamie paused as she thought and looked towards the sky for an answer.

" Because you have to eat your breakfast before it gets cold and then we have to get ready to go to church."

Jamie pointed to the dishes on the table, which were filled with all the goodies she had made for breakfast. (Landon hadn't even noticed them.)

Landon grunted playfully as he took a plate and filled it with a few pancakes and sausages.

haha... I thought that was a cute chappy... you?? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... I thought we couldn't post chappy's on here b/c it wasn't workin before... anyways, hope you enjoyed it!!! Thanx to all you reviewers!!!!! I really appreciate it- you always make my day!!! MWAH!

-Kristin Marie


	14. Wanna make a bet?

This chapter is going to be in Jamie's POV. I tried to make this a cute and playful chapter, but I don't know how it came out. I hope ya enjoy, I know I loved writing it!!

We had just finished our breakfast and were washing the dishes when Landon came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me away from the running water.

" Landon! STOP!! Come on the waters running!"

" Eh, let the water run, your on my time now!" He said with a smirk and buried his face in my hair, leaving little wet kisses on my neck.

" Landon… LANDON!!" I said pulling away from him to go and shut off the water.

" You know what Jamie, we never have any fun anymore. Your such a party pooper!!" Landon said pouting with the cutest little puppy eyes.

" Hey mister, it's not my fault… you're the one that doesn't know how to seduce me. You just don't do it for me anymore." I said playfully walking out of the kitchen and into the TV room, leaving Landon speechless.

" Excuse me missy…" Landon said calling from the kitchen as he walked into the TV room and joined me on the couch.

" Yes…" I said turning my attention from the TV to Landon.

" You're a very lucky person, there aren't many people that don't want a piece of this." Landon said sliding his fingers down his chest.

" Oh really, well what would you do if I said that I didn't want a piece of…" I stopped mid-sentence and looked Landon up and down a few times.

" A piece of 'that'" I said mimicking the 'that' with my fingers. I turned my head back towards the TV. I could sense that Landon's patience was slipping away by the minute, but he is just so gullible sometimes.

" Oh… I see how it is… well two can play that game!! Maybe I don't want any part of THAT, Miss Sullivan" Landon said emphasizing the ' Miss Sullivan' and pointing a finger at me.

" Oh yeah right Landon… you WANT me and you know it!" I said flirtingly. OoOo… this was getting good.

" You wanna bet… huh, you wanna bet…" Landon said kicking in his macho temper.

" Sure… what did you have in mind" I said giving him my cheesy smile, the one that I know makes him go nuts.

" I bet that you can't last three days without wanting to touch or kiss me!" Landon said it as if it was the ultimate dare.

" Your on babes! And if you make the first move…"

" That's not a problem!!" Landon said cutting off my sentence, moving closer to shake my hand, declaring the bet official.

" No no… remember, no touching!!" I said slyly. Landon's gonna have to work for me to lose this bet.

Ok, there's a lil chapter for ya… did ya like it?? Well, I hope ya LOVED it!! I'll be sure to write the next chapter soon, as to not leave you hanging TOO long!! ;)

Ok, now you see that little button down there... yep that's the one... Go click on it and send me a review!! Thanx! :)


	15. A bet LOST?

( Jamie POV)

" Landon NOW" I said stomping my foot on the floor, while calling for him at the bottom of the stairs. We were already late for church, never mind the fact that a man should never take longer than a lady in getting ready to go somewhere.

" Ok, Ok… I'm coming… geez… you can't rush beauty Jamie."

" Mmm Hmmph…" I said grabbing my keys and heading out the front door with Landon following me.

" What are you doing?" Landon said looking at me as I went and sat in the drivers seat.

" What does it look like I'm doing Landon… I'm getting into the car, putting the keys in the ignition and getting ready to go to church… is that ok with you?" I said putting one of my brows up.

" Um… No!!!" Landon said like a girlie- man. He always gets tough when it comes to something with his car.

" Jamie… it think your in the wrong seat." He said mimicking his head to the passenger seat, which was empty.

" Landon come on " I said in a whiny tone, " It's not like I always drive your car… just this once." I said batting my eyelashes.

" Fine, fine, fine… you win… can we just go to church now!" Landon said reluctantly getting into the passenger seat, a place he never sat. Sometimes I thought he loved the car more than me.

Anyhoo… things for the bet were going good, but Landon was slipping.

" Jamie… I think we need to talk about this bet." Landon said looking out the window.

' Oh boy, here he goes!!' I thought to myself. ' Aww… does poor Landon need affection.'

" I don't like that we can't touch each other. You know your fathers' going to think were having marital problems if he doesn't see us holding hands or something. No kissing… that's fine, but what happens if were sleeping and 'by accident', my leg rubs yours or something… "

" Ok fine Landon… I get your jiff… no intimate touching...ok… fair??" I said turning from the road to look at him.

" Sounds good, " He said with a wink.

……………………………………………………………………………….

We arrived at church and practically ran inside. Luckily, I guess it was a late morning for my father too, so the sermon hadn't started. Landon and I took our places in the front pew ( SP?). My father came out onto the alter, getting ready to start the mass, and gave me a big smile when he saw me sitting there.

Church went by quickly. I paid close attention to my fathers' gospel and I know Landon did the same. Ever since we started reading the bible together when we were first dating, he seemed to become close with god and ever since loved going to church.

Landon let me drive the car home too. After a few minutes of begging, I guess he just gave in. I loved that car… it looked so wild and the engine it had was never put to daring use- Landon cared too much for his 'baby'.

……………………………………………………………………………

When we arrived home, Landon went and sat on the sofa, probably to watch some TV. I went upstairs to finish making the scrapbook I had been putting together of Landon and me. It was almost done; I just had to make some minor alterations. I planned to give it to him for his birthday, which was next week. I also planned a surprise birthday party, which I know is gonna Rock his Socks!!! I can't wait for him to see all I've planned. It's a wonder he doesn't know about any of it, but then again, I'm good at keeping secrets.

I decide to go down stairs and see what Landon's up to. I look in the kitchen, pallor,TV room… everywhere… no Landon. I turn to go see it he crept upstairs and just as I turn… WHAM! I soft pillow with a gentle blow behind it, hits me.

" Hey, what was that for?" I ask in an amused tone and turn to see Landon staring at me with a big grin.

He takes a few minutes to think of an answer, " For being so cute!!" He says and hits me on the back.

I quickly grab a pillow from the couch, and swing it at Landon with power….

….And so our pillow fight begins. Feathers are flying everywhere as Landon and I duck from one another's hits. My leg gets wrapped around his and we both tumble to the ground with a thud. I land on his stomach as his back hits the carpet.

" Jamie…"

" Yea… " I say with a mischievous grin. I lower my head till my lips are just inches away from Landon's. I close my eyes and hope my plan works. Landon lifts his head too. Our lips are breaths away from each other and we are about to kiss- or so Landon thinks.

I quickly pull my head up and shift my weight off of Landon's body.

" What the Hell!!??!" Landon asks as I sit next to him laughing my pants off.

" You you… HAHA… you thought I was going to kiss you didn't you… eh Landon" I said still laughing.

" Ok Ok… you got me Jamie… but I was just teasing you too… I wasn't EVER going to kiss you…"

" Oh yea sure Landon… save it for the pigs that fly." I reply not believing a word he said.

" Yeah, real funny Jamie." Landon said pulling away from our conversation. He starts to get up and I see the disappointment in his eyes. I get up to and give I'm a kiss on the cheek. Somehow, my lips find his and next thing I know I'm giving him a kiss. I don't know what happened, or how Landon fooled me, but I think I just lost our bet.

A/N: I know, bad chapter, but it was the best I could do!! More on the way!;)


End file.
